


Flowers

by amesthesergeant



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amesthesergeant/pseuds/amesthesergeant
Summary: Jake has a huge crush on Amy and wants to give her flowers. Set after Amy and Teddy breakup and after Jake and Sophia breakup.





	Flowers

Jake’s tried to get over Amy, he really has, but, if he’s being honest, he’s pretty sure there is no getting over someone like Amy Santiago. He’s tried to tell her about his feelings, but there’s something that stops him every time. First, it was her date with Teddy, then she had just broken up with Teddy, then Charles had interrupted them before Jake could get the words out (he would never tell Charles this, who knows what kind of breakdown Charles would have), then Amy made her “no dating cops” rule. Which is why Jake’s finally decided to shove down his feelings and just be her friend. Which is one of the hardest things he’s ever done considering she is the most amazing person he’s ever met. 

“Good morning.” Amy smiles at Jake, as she walks past him to sit at her desk. 

“Hey, how was your weekend?” Jake asks, silently hoping that Amy didn’t gain the ability to read minds. 

“It was fine. My parents are visiting, which means that since they’re staying with me, my brothers have been visiting more often, which of course means that at least three vases have been broken in the last three days.” Amy finishes with a small smile.

“Of course.” Jake echoes. “Well I wouldn’t know anything about that since I’m an only child.” 

After this the two begin to work on their respective cases. A few hours later Jake and Rosa go to look into a perp. On the way back to the precinct they pass a florist, where Jake seems to forget that he was even walking. 

“Dude, what are you doing?” Rosa asks, when she notices he’s no longer walking beside her. 

“Look, did you know that these are Amy’s favorite flowers?” Jake says, grabbing a bouquet from the stand. 

Rosa raises an eyebrow. “No I didn’t, but I’m not surprised you do, since your still completely obsessed with her.”

“I’m not obsessed with her.” Upon seeing Rosa’s face, Jake concedes. “Okay, I’m a little obsessed with her, but in a completely healthy way.”

“Jake, just tell her how you feel, the pining is getting annoying, and no matter how it goes, at least you made an effort.”

“I know, its just...I don’t want to ruin our friendship.” 

“Jake.” Rosa pauses, waiting for Jake to look at her. “You’re not gonna ruin it.” 

He sighs, before nodding. Jake realizes that he’s still holding the flowers, and on a whim he decides to buy them. Rosa can only look on, hoping this means her best friends are finally gonna get their heads out of their asses. 

Once they get back to the precinct Rosa heads to her desk, where she can look into a potential suspect, while still within hearing distance of Jake and Amy. 

Jake walks over to Amy’s desk, and sticks the flowers in front of her face. When Amy simply looks between him and the flowers with a confused look on his face, he realizes he probably needs to actually speak, but when he opens his mouth he finds that no words want to come out. 

“Umm, what’s this?” Amy finally asks.

“They’re for you, they’re your favorite right?” 

“Yeah, thanks.” Amy grabs a hold of them and lifts them so she can smell them, before looking up at Jake, a soft smile on her face. “But what are they for?” 

Jake once again can’t seem to get any words out. “Ummm...friendship day!” When he sees Amy startle from his sudden outburst he lowers his voice. “They’re for friendship day.” He repeats at lower volume.

“But that’s June 8th.” Amy tilts her head in confusion.

“Of course you’d know that.” Jake can’t help the fond smile that spreads across his face, which Amy reciprocates. “Anyway, guess I got the day wrong, oh well enjoy your flowers.” Jake rushes out before walking off to who knows where. Amy only looks on after him for a moment, before getting up to put the flowers in some water.

Rosa almost throws her computer on the ground in pure frustration at the idiots who are her friends.


End file.
